Digimonstruo
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan. Frase de Stephen King.


Ha llegado mi época favorita del año, y como es costumbre ya saben lo que viene, ¡Los especiales! Espero publicar al menos tres historias con temática de día de muertos o Halloween y pues Digimon no podía estar fuera.

Espero que lo disfruten

Atte: Taylor Espurious.

Posdata: aun no me acostumbro a ese nombre, (T-T) como desearía qe hubiera alguna forma de recuperar mi antigua cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Digimonstruo**

Resumen

Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan. Frase de Stephen King.

Capitulo único

El gemido asfixiado que deja salir de su linda boquita es una espina que aguijoneo su deseo impúdico. Sus dedos delinea el contorno de los infantiles labios poniendo especial énfasis en el arco de cupido, lo pellizca con saña logrando que un nuevo sonido sea emitido.

Le acaricia el cabello castaño con suavidad y se complace al contemplar como tiembla bajo su toque. La venda sobre sus ojos le impide al niño saber quién está frente a él y eso solo puede incentivar su morbo en niveles impensables.

Su centro palpita manchando el frente de su pantalón. Punza dolorosamente ante la visión de aquel pequeño cuerpo desnudo, maniatado e indefenso sobre la cama frente a él.

—Todo va a estar bien, no debes tener miedo —murmura contra la sensible piel de su oído.

—Por favor —suplica el pequeño intentando por millonésima vez desatar sus manos.

Y ante esa sola suplica deja a sus manos al fin tocar la sedosa piel canela. Pasa por los hombros bajando lentamente por sus flancos e ignorando al propósito sus pequeños botones rosas que se erizan. Llega al abdomen y se relame al clavar su vista en el imberbe y flácido pene.

Es hermoso, precioso, sublime.

La boca se le llena de saliva, no puede más y se lanza a tomarlo. Engulle completo el pequeño falo como un perro hambriento al que le arrojan un trozo de carne. Entierra la cara con fuerza y succiona desesperado. Usa los dientes y la lengua. Lame, chupa con gusto mientras sus manos toman las redondas nalgas y las amasan con la misma necesidad.

Tan delicioso.

Sus dedos al fin encuentran la entrada al cielo. El rugoso contorno de su deseo más anhelado.

Lo ha visto crecer, pasar de ser un bebe a un niño y de alguna manera a logrado controlar esa necesidad salvaje de tomar todo de él.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, como su corazón palpito desbocado ante el precioso angelito de mejillas regordetas y ojos redondos, sus dientes rechinaron al percibir el exquisito aroma aun a leche que desprendía.

Desde entonces ha estado disimulando su lujuria sin la oportunidad siquiera de saciarla mínimamente.

Su hijo lo tortura trayéndolo a casa, permitiéndole quedarse.

Durante esas noches se desliza por el pasillo, y como el monstruo que es, abre despacio la puerta para contemplar al pequeño que duerme abrazado a su hijo. Se muerde los labios mientras observa la dermis de sus piernas, el pequeño bóxer que muestra con descaro la perfección del hermoso durazno que tiene por nalgas. La playera de tirantes tampoco hace un buen trabajo al dejar al descubierto el pezón incitador que grita por una lamida.

Escucha a su hijo roncar levemente antes de que su mano encuentre su lugar alrededor de la cintura de su amigo. Y él maldice. Cuanto daría por estar en su lugar, de acunar aquel pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

Pero todo eso quedo atrás, ahora lo sostiene desnudo contra su regazo mientras siente como su falo babeante de apoco se adueña de ese cuerpo que tanto tiempo a deseado.

Gruñe y muerde, deja marcas por toda la impoluta dermis.

Lo escucha llorar, suplicar sin saber que su malsana obsesión sólo se acrecenta con cada lagrima derramada.

Empuja con fuerza hasta el fondo y jadea al percibir el cálido líquido carmín recorrer su testículos. Es el paraíso. Cada célula de su ser festeja satisfecha, pero exige más, mucho más.

Entonces se retira y vuelve a embestir, va tomando ritmo hasta que cada arremetida es un golpe feroz que hace sangrar aún más al desflorado anillo de carne. Y la idea le altera, sentir la tibieza y oler el aroma de la sangre es un potente afrodisiaco que termina por hacerlo perder la razón.

Sigue empujando, grita mientras sus uñas rasgan piel y carne y cuando cree que ya no hay nada que pueda superar esta experiencia llega al orgasmo.

Explota como nunca lo ha hecho, una neblina de confort se adueña de él y se deja caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo magullado. Su falo se niega a abandonar el aterciopelado interior.

Besa con suavidad cada magulladura a su alcance y piensa que aún tiene energía para follarle también la boquita. Obligarlo a que se traque su simiente.

La idea no hace sino endurecer de nuevo su virilidad.

Golpean la puerta, levanta la cabeza de golpe y siente un mareo repentino, se sujeta la cabeza y de inmediato busca a su niño, pero ahí no hay nada, un gruñido escapa de su garganta al ver que lo único que ha quedado como prueba de su maravilloso sueño es la mancha blanca en la piyama y sabanas.

Peina su cabello hacia atrás antes de tapar la evidencia de su vergonzoso anhelo. Y concede el paso.

—Papá —llama el niño de doce años mientras permite que sus ojos se adecuen a la oscuridad de la estancia.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunta con la voz ronca y para qué negarlo, de mal humor por la interrupción. Un par de minutos más y hubiera gozado una segunda vez.

—Puedo hablar contigo, es que necesito un consejo —pide.

El reloj marca las cinco de la mañana, sin embargo no puede negarse porque su hijo comienza a llorar. Le hace una seña para que se acerque y con cuidado coloca las sabanas húmedas como barrera para evitar que sienta su miembro medio duro.

Escucha atentamente cuando su hijo acepta estar enamorado de su amigo, y lo acuna sobre su pecho al saber que no es correspondió, de hecho tiene pareja.

—¿Se lo has preguntado o por meno insinuado? —cuestiona el adulto.

—No, pero… ellos se toman de la mano y se besan —confiesa apenado el menor dejando caer otro par de gruesas lágrimas.

Esa mañana desayunan en silencio, toman sus cosas y él decide acompañarlo a la escuela.

Sus ojos buscan y al fin encuentran la hermosa cabellera castaña que desearía poder olfatear a profundidad, esa que ahora sabe también vuelve loco a su hijo.

—Tai — un niño rubio gritan a unos metros de ellos y su hijo se aferra a él con fuerza.

Taichi Yagami se gira con mirada luminosa y una radiante sonrisa, una que entodos los años que lleva de conocerlo jamás había visto.

—Matt —responde el dueño de sus sueños más húmedos antes de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio. Juntas sus frentes y cierran los ojos como si con ese leve contacto pudieran saludarse con el alma.

Ambos niños se toman de la mano y caminan rumbo a la entrada, divisan si nadie les presenta atención y sólo entonces se besan fugaz e inocentemente. Apenas un roce de labios que dura segundos pero logra que se ruboricen y sonrían de manera adorable.

Él se muerde el labio inferior ante la escena y admite que se ven preciosos juntos, que son una pareja divina, y su centro se estremece, se endurece de solo imaginarlos sobre su cama, dándose placer entre ellos y a él.

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad, si yo lograra que pudieras besar a Tai, ¿lo harías? —pregunta el padre con los clavados en la parejita que atraviesa el portón de la escuela entre risas.

—Yo… —dice su hijo, sus mejillas se calientan y tiñen de rojo antes de responder. —Si lo haría. Quiero a Taichi para mí.

Y entonces sonríe, ahora ya no es solo su deseo, es también el de su hijo y piensa complacerlo. Porque eso es lo que haría un buen padre.

Se relame los labios con hambre, pronto, muy pronto Tai y Matt conocerán el amor y el placer.

Fin.


End file.
